Dreißig Tage
Auf einem Wasserplaneten entdeckt Tom Paris, dass der Planet infolge der Besiedelung seine Eindämmung verliert und versucht, dies auf eigene Faust zu verhindern. Er verletzt dabei die Oberste Direktive, wird zum Fähnrich degradiert und zu dreißig Tagen Haft verurteilt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Im Raum des Captains steht Lieutenant Tom Paris, flankiert von zwei mit Phasern bewaffneten Sicherheitsoffizieren, vor Captain Kathryn Janeway. Sie degradiert ihn zum Fähnrich und verurteilt ihn zu 30 Tagen Einzelhaft. Dann lässt sie ihn in die Arrestzelle bringen. Als die beiden Offiziere nach seinen Armen greifen, weist Paris dies zurück und meint, dass er den Weg dorthin kennt. Daraufhin verlässt er den Raum des Captains und die beiden Sicherheitsoffiziere folgen ihm. Captain Janeway blickt Paris nachdenklich nach. Paris wird von den Offizieren durch einen Gang geführt. Dabei passieren sie Seven of Nine, Harry Kim und B'Elanna Torres. Torres macht einen Schritt auf Paris zu, verbleibt dann jedoch bei den Anderen. Wenig später betritt Paris mit den Offizieren den Turbolift und gibt als Ziel den Arrest an. Die Lifttüren schließen sich und wenig später erreicht er die Arrestzelle. Sie treten ein und Paris legt seinen Kommunikator auf den Tisch des Wächters. Dann geht er in die Arrestzelle und das Kraftfeld wird aktiviert. Die beiden Sicherheitsoffiziere verlassen nun den Zellentrakt und Paris bleibt mit dem Wärter zurück. Paris legt sich auf das Bett und beginnt an die Decke zu starren. Akt I: In der Arrestzelle thumb|Briefbeginn In der Arrestzelle langweilt sich Paris und beginnt daher mit Liegestützen. Neelix bringt Tom sein Mittagessen und ein von ihm gewünschtes PADD. Er erkundigt sich auch, ob Paris sich gerade fit hält. Paris gibt vor, dass er bereits hundert Liegestütze gemacht hat, obwohl er gerade erst begonnen hatte. Dieser meint, dass er im Gefängnis immer Liegestützen macht, um sich fit zu halten. Als Paris erfährt, dass es wieder Leolawurzeleintopf gibt, fragt Paris, ob er ihm eine Pizza replizieren kann. Jedoch hat der Captain befohlen, dass er nur Grundnahrungsmittel erhalten darf. Paris fragt nach seinen Holodeckprivilegien, worauf Neelix ihn informiert, dass Janeway meinte, dies sei eine Bestrafung und kein Landurlaub. Tom versucht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, was dieser aber mit dem Hinweis auf ein Verbot jeglicher unnötiger Unterhaltung seitens des Captains abblockt. Paris meint, dass die Häftlinge langsam unruhig werden und bald eine Gefängnisrevolte droht. Dann verlässt Neelix den Zellentrakt. Paris beginnt einen Brief an seinen Vater zu verfassen, den er mehrmals neu beginnt, um den richtigen Anfang zu finden. Dann berichtet er ihm, dass er wieder im Knast ist, aber er ihm weiter zuhören soll, um zu erfahren, wie er hier gelandet ist. Die Gründe seien nämlich andere, als er denken würde. Er meint, dass es an einem Morgen anfing, als er etwas tat, dass er als absolute Zeitverschwendung bezeichnen würde. thumb|Die Töchter des Bösen Rückblende: Tom befindet sich als Captain Proton im Holodeck. Er informiert Buster Kincaid, dass er Doktor Chaoticas Verstandeskontrollmaschine zerstört hat und nun auf dem Rückweg zum Raumschiff ist. Da rufen ihn zwei alte Freundinnen. Mit ihm sind Harry Kim und die Delaney-Schwestern im Programm, die deren Gegenspielerinnen Malicia und Demonica spielen. Kim als Kincaid wurde von den Schwestern angekettet. Malicia weist Demonica an, die Gehirnsonde zu holen, womit diese zunächst nichts anfangen kann. Demonica holt nach nochmaliger Aufforderung die Gehirnsonde und richtet sie auf Kim. Dann wendet sie sich Kim zu. Sie wollen ihn zu ihrer Marionette und ihrem Sklaven machen. Kim meint, dass er das toll findet. Jedoch werden sie von Captain Proton unterbrochen, der durch die Tür stürmt und eine Strahlenkanone auf die Schwestern richtet. Paris verwechselt die Schwestern und kündigt an, dass sie für lange Zeit ins Gefängnis wandern werden. Paris hält sie in Schach. Kim meint, dass er hier alles im Griff habe und Paris lieber zum Hauptquartier weiterfliegen sollte. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Spannung ruft Commander Chakotay alle Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke. Paris meint, dass der spannendste Teil noch warten muss. thumb|Auf dem Weg zur Brücke. Daraufhin verlassen sie das Holodeck. Paris und Jenny Delaney sprechen über die Sternenkarten, die Delaney schon gestern fertig haben wollte. Jedoch war die Sensorphalanx ausgefallen und Seven of Nine musste sie reparieren. Auch Kim bietet seine Hilfe an, doch Jenny will ihm den freien Tag nicht verderben. Anschließend verabschieden sich die Schwestern und gehen. Paris und Kim begeben sich zur Brücke und Paris weist ihn darauf hin, dass Jenny einen Blick auf ihn geworfen hat. Kim bestätigt, dass er dies bemerkt hat, doch er hat sich in Megan Delaney verliebt. Paris erwidert darauf, dass die beiden Zwillinge und völlig gleich seien, doch Kim ist anderer Meinung. Er meint, dass sie völlig unterschiedlich seien. Jenny sei aggressiv und manchmal nervtötend, während Megan ruhig und künstlerisch sei und außerdem ein süßes Grübchen auf der rechten Wange habe. Im Turbolift meint Paris, dass Kim sich wieder in eine unerreichbare Frau verliebt habe, zuerst in ein Hologramm, dann in eine Borg und nun in den falschen Zwilling. Kim meint dazu, dass er wenigstens konsequent sei. Dann erreichen sie die Brücke und Janeway entschuldigt sich zunächst für die Störung. Dann informiert sie, dass die Langstreckensensoren etwas Interessantes entdeckt haben. Die Voyager gelangt gerade in Sichtweite des Grundes, wieso die Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke gerufen wurden: Die Sensoren hatten etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefangen, nämlich eine große Ansammlung von Wasserstoff, Sauerstoff, pflanzlichen und tierischen Lebens, ohne dass das jedoch ein Klasse-M-Planet wäre: es ist ein Ozean in Planetenform. Tuvok meldet, dass sie in Sichtweite kommen und Kim fragt, um was es sich handelt. Paris meint, dass es ein Ozean sei. [[Datei: Kanzler Burkus fordert den Abzug der Voyager.jpg|thumb|Kanzler Burkus fordert den Rückzug der Voyager]] Chakotay erkennt, dass er größer sei, als der Atlantik und Pazifik zusammen. Paris erkundigt sich, was das Wasser zusammenhalte. Harry Kim ortet mit den Sensoren eine Art Eindämmungsfeld, dass ein Auseinanderfließen verhindert. Als die Voyager näher heranfliegt, tauchen drei Schiffe aus dem Wasser auf, die auch im Weltraum fliegen können und nach einem erfolglosen Kommunikationsversuch durch Captain Janeway sofort das Feuer eröffnen. Janeway lässt die Schilde aktivieren und gibt Roten Alarm. Sie können jedoch keine Schäden anrichten. Tuvok fragt, ob er das Feuer erwidern soll, was Janeway zunächst ablehnt. Da die Schiffe weiterhin den Kurs beibehalten und auf einen Ruf nicht reagieren, befiehlt Janeway, die Waffen des Führungsschiffs zu zerstören, was Tuvok auch gelingt. Anschließend wird die Voyager von den Schiffen gerufen, dessen Kommandant sich als stellvertretender Konsul der Moneaner Burkus der moneanischen maritimen Souveränität vorstellt und die Voyager auffordert, ihren Raum zu verlassen, anderenfalls werde das Feuer erneut eröffnet. Captain Janeway erklärt dem Moneaner, dass sie nicht in feindlicher Absicht gekommen sind und gegebenenfalls weiterreisen würden, wenn die Moneaner es nicht gestatten. Bald ist Burkus an Bord des Schiffes und wird von Janeway und Neelix mit seinen Begleitern durch das Schiff geführt. Burkus meint, dass ihr Schiff beindruckend ist und wird auf die Voyager eingeladen, wo er erklärt, dass sie sich über die Jahre vor vielen feindlichen Spezies schützen mussten. Außerdem kommt heraus, dass die Moneaner früher Nomaden waren und sich vor etwa 300 Jahren im Ozean angesiedelt haben. Paris meint, dass sie sicher genauso verblüfft waren, wie sie, als sie auf diese Wasserkugel im All stießen. Paris stellt sich dann vor und Janeway stellt auch Chakotay vor. Burkus berichtet, dass seine Vorfahren erkannten, dass sie Meerespflanzen anbauen konnten und Sauerstoff aus dem Wasser extrahieren konnten. Paris fragt, wie groß sein Volk sei. Ihr Volk zählt etwa 80.000 Personen und Paris wird von Janeway in den Konferenzraum eingeladen. thumb|Erste Gespräche Man betritt den Konfernzraum und Neelix fragt, ob sie immer noch an Bord ihrer Schiffe leben. Burkus berichtet, dass sie eine industrielle Infrastruktur und Unterwasserwohnungen gebaut haben, aber der Großteil ihres Volkes immer noch wie ihre Vorfahren lebt. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob sie wissen, wie dieser Planet entstanden ist. Der Wissenschaftler Riga erklärt, dass es verschiedene Theorien zur Entstehung der Wasserwelt gibt: die Kleriker lehren, dass die Welt von den „Erschaffern“ nur für die Moneaner erschaffen wurden, um sie zu beschützen und zu ernähren. Seiner Meinung nach ist aber die plausibelste Erklärung, dass es ein natürliches Phänomen genauso wie ein Gasriese sei. Riga lässt eine Bemerkung fallen, dass es Probleme gibt, woraufhin Captain Janeway meint, dass sie eventuell helfen könnten. Der Ozean verliert die Eindämmung und sein Hydrovolumen ist im letzten Jahr um 7 % gesunken. Die Moneaner haben jedoch keine Möglichkeit, die Ursache zu finden. Die Probleme werden im Kern der Wasserwelt vermutet, der in 600 km Wassertiefe liegt, ihr bestes Forschungsschiff kann aber nur 100 km tief tauchen. Paris meint, dass sie sie dorthin bringen könnten und schlägt dies Janeway vor. thumb|Janeway und Paris unterhalten sich über dessen Enthusiasmus für das Meer. Paris schlägt vor, den Antrieb des Delta Flyers zu modifizieren, um ihn seetauglich zu machen, und Janeway willigt ein. In einem privaten Gespräch im Raum des Captains meint Janeway, dass sie nicht damit rechnete, dass Paris so ein Seebär wäre. Dieser antwortet, dass er sich heute morgen daran erinnerte, wie er Jules Verne las. Paris meint, dass er völlig verrückt war, nach Geschichten von Jules Verne, Moby Dick oder Captain Courageous. Seine Freunde hingegen waren mit Holoprogrammen beschäftigt. Janeway kommentiert, dass er sich also auch für die Geschichte des 19. Jahrhunderts interessiert. Er meint auch, dass er vorhatte in die Marinetruppe der Föderation einzutreten, jedoch hinderte ihn sein Vater daran. Sie meint, dass er mehr Verständnis hätte haben können. Paris meint darauf, dass er nach Meinung seines Vaters nur auf einem Schiff mit den Sternenflotteninsignien hätte dienen dürfen. Janeway meint, dass sich ihm nun die Möglichkeit bietet einen Kindheitstraum wahr werden zu lassen. Dann meint er, dass mit einigen Modifikationen der Delta Flyer seetauglich werden kann. Da eine Modifizierung der Voyager eine Woche dauern würde, lässt Janeway Paris einen Plan ausarbeiten. Bald schon läuft Paris mit Kim durch einen Gang des Schiffes und meint, dass er am Besten zum ersten Maat geeignet sei. Dieser kann mit dem Begriff nichts anfangen. Paris erklärt es ihm und Harry wendet ein, dass sie einen Auftrag hätten. Jedoch hält Paris ihm entgegen, dass es kein Gesetz gibt, dass verbietet, dass sie sich dabei amüsieren. Als sie Seven of Nine treffen, nennt er sie Bootsmann und will als Skipper angesprochen werden. Seven meldet, dass Hüllen- und Antriebsverstärkungen vornehmen werden. Er heuert Harry und Seven of Nine an, auch Riga geht mit an Bord. Riga hat seine Messinstrumente mitgebracht, doch Seven meint, dass der Delta Flyer all diese Werte eigenständig erfassen kann. Paris meint zu Riga, dass er seine Instrumente im Frachtraum verstauen kann. Nach dem Start aktiviert Paris die Immersionsschilde und man fliegt hinunter. Akt II: Unter Wasser thumb|Der Delta-Flyer taucht ins Wasser Der Delta Flyer taucht in den Ozean ein und sie sehen die Sauerstoffraffinerieanlage, auf die die Moneaner sehr stolz sind. Seven stellt fest, dass sie aus korrosionsunabhängigen Legierungen mit variablem Dichtheitsgrad besteht und bezeichnet die Konstruktion als effizient. Kim meint darauf, dass das bedeutet, dass sie beeindruckt ist. Paris findet dies verständlich. Inzwischen wird der Kanzler von Chakotay in den Raum des Captains gebracht. Janeway berichtet dem Kanzler, dass sie inzwischen mit einer Computersimulation die Zerfließungsrate bestimmt haben. Ihrer Schätzung zufolge könnte der Ozean innerhalb von fünf Jahren einen kompletten Verlust der Eindämmung erleiden. Der Captain hält es für möglich, einen Weg dagegen zu finden. Burkus fragt, was ist, wenn dies nicht gelingt. Janeway meint, dass vielleicht eine Evakuierung notwendig sein könnte. Burkus antwortet, dass er dies nicht den 47 regionalen Souveränen mitteilen kann, da diese sonst ihre erste einstimmige Resolution fassen würden, nämlich ihn abzusetzen. Janeway pflichtet ihm bei, meint aber, dass er es weiterleiten muss. Der Kanzler will vor der Weitergabe der Information auf die Rückkehr des Delta Flyers warten, falls dieser brauchbare Informationen erlangen kann. [[Datei: Der Delta-Flyer entdeckt den Feldreaktor.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer entdeckt den Feldreaktor.]] Der Delta Flyer stoppt inzwischen in einer Tiefe von 560 Kilometern. Da hören sie ein Geräusch und Riga fragt, was dies war. In der Tiefe verzieht sich die Hülle, was Seven feststellt. Kim verstärkt daraufhin die Energie für die strukturelle Integrität. Bald darauf ortet Seven of Nine elektrische Entladungen in 12 Kilometern Entfernung. Dort befindet sich ihren Sensoren zufolge eine Struktur und Paris setzt einen Kurs dorthin. Da Paris nichts sieht, lässt er Kim die Bugscheinwerfer aktivieren. Die vier entdecken einen Feldreaktor, die eine massive künstliche Schwerkraft erzeugt. Laut den Sensoren ist die Struktur mindestens 100.000 Jahre alt, jedoch haben die Moneaner keine Aufzeichnung über frühere Bewohner. Daher fragt sich Burkus, wer ihn gebaut hat. Burkus erwägt, dass sie ihn vielleicht reparieren können. Kim versucht derweil die Datenbank des Kerns zu überspielen. Paris initialisiert dazu ein Interface und Seven initiiert den Transfer. Währenddessen taucht eine Kreatur auf, die in dieser Tiefe lebt und den Flyer angreift. Er weiß jedoch nichts über Lebensformen. Seven erwidert, dass er nun die Gelegenheit zu detaillierten Studien hat. Seven und Kim erkennen, dass es elektrische Entladungen von 500000 Volt emittiert. Kim vergleicht das Wesen daraufhin mit einem Zitteraal. Diese braten die Schilde. Paris versucht aufzutauchen, allerdings fällt der Antrieb durch die Angriffe aus. Seven bereitet die Phaser vor. Der Moneaner meint, dass sie es nicht töten dürfen. Seven of Nine stellt klar, dass sie diese Absicht nicht hat und vertreibt das Wesen durch den Einsatz der Phaser, die Schiffssysteme sind jedoch schwer beschädigt. Es gibt dabei einen Hüllenbruch. Zwischenblende: Die Voyager wird angegriffen und Captain Janeway gibt Roten Alarm und befiehlt die ganze Crew auf die Kampfstationen. Paris meint noch zum Wärter, dass sie den besten Piloten am Steuer brauchen, doch dieser hört ihn schon nicht mehr. Paris wird in seiner Arrestzelle leicht verletzt. Akt III: Erkenntnisse thumb|Der Doktor behandelt Paris. Der Doktor macht einen Hausbesuch und berichtet ihm, dass fünf Schiffe sie angriffen und Fähnrich Culhane sie mit einer brillanten Serie von Ausweichmanövern rettete. Der Doktor meint zu Tom, dass Janeway erwägen würde, Culhane zum Chefsteuermann zu machen. Paris erwidert, dass er dem Captain mitteilen soll, dass Culhanes brillante Manöver ihn beinahe ausgeknockt hätten. Paris meint, dass er flog, als habe er noch nie ein Shuttle geflogen, geschweige denn ein Raumschiff. Dann ist der Doktor mit seiner Behandlung schon fertig. Paris versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass er bestimmt für einen Tage auf die Krankenstation muss, etwa um einen neurologischen Scan durchzuführen, doch der Doktor ist anderer Meinung und Paris muss in seiner Zelle bleiben. Paris meint, dass er langsam verrückt wird und bittet um eine komplette psychiatrische Begutachtung von drei oder vier Tagen auf der Krankenstation. Jedoch meint der Doktor, dass er seine restlichen zwanzig Tage noch herumbringen muss. Daher widmet sich Paris wieder dem Brief an seinen Vater. thumb|Grafik der Entstehung der Wasserwelt Paris repariert inzwischen das Leck im Shuttle mit einem Laserbohrer und wird dabei völlig durchnässt. Scherzhaft meint er, dass es nichts besseres als eine kalte Dusche gibt, um die Sinne zu schärfen. Kim meldet, dass sie die Schilde und Antrieb verloren haben. Seven of Nine schlägt vor die überflüssige Ausrüstung rauszubeamen, Plasma abzulassen und langsam aufzutauchen. Paris besteht jedoch darauf, den Reaktor zu reparieren. Paris will mit einem Umweltschutzanzug hinausgehen, wovon Kim jedoch nicht begeistert ist und ihn fragt ob er das Captain-Courageous-Ding übertreibt. Allerdings will er ihn nicht allein hier unten lassen. Auch Riva bleibt bei ihnen und Seven meint, dass es ihre Natur ist, dem Kollektiv zu entsprechen. Auf der Brücke der Voyager registriert Tuvok einen Bruch im Eindämmungsfeld und Chakotay fragt nach einer Möglichkeit, den Bruch zu versiegeln. Tuvok schlägt vor den Bruch mit einem Deflektorstrahl zu verschließen und Captain Janeway lässt diesen Plan umsetzen. Chakotay versucht unterdessen nochmals den Delta Flyer zu rufen. Dieser antwortet jedoch nicht. Riva fragt, was passiert sein könnte und Janeway vermutet, dass sie zu tief sind um eine Transmission empfangen zu können. Allerdings hält sie auch einen Unfall für denkbar. Burkus besteht auf einer genaueren Erklärung, damit er dem Rat eine Antwort geben kann. Janeway fragt ihn nun, ob er mehr um die Leute im Shuttle oder seine politische Karriere besorgt ist. Im Shuttle registriert Seven inzwischen eine gravimetrische Entladung und dass der Reaktorkern instabil wird. Paris meint, dass dies am Alter des Reaktors liegt. Jedoch erklärt Kim, dass dies nicht korrekt ist. Er entdeckt, dass extrem viel Energie in das strukturelle Integritätsfeld des Reaktors geleitet wird, die dann für das Eindämmungsfeld des Ozeans fehlt. Die Dichtheit des Wassers hat sich anscheinend in den vergangenen Jahren erhöht und der Reaktor versucht zu verhindern, dass er zerquetscht wird. Paris fragt, ob ein Energietransfer zum Kern möglich ist. Seven bestätigt dies und bezeichnet es als temporäre Lösung. Paris findet dies immer noch besser, als nichts zu tun. Der Flyer initiiert einen Energietransfer, der das Eindämmungsfeld temporär stabilisiert. Tuvok registriert dies auf der Brücke der Voyager und der Minister meint, dass ihr Team offenbar Erfolg hatte. Anschließend taucht der Flyer auf, was Chakotay bemerkt. Dort geht Riva inzwischen in den hinteren Teil des Schiffes. Tom Paris hat die heruntergeladene Datenbank studiert und erstaunliches erfahren. Er hat entdeckt, dass es auf ihrem Planeten eine Landmasse gab, die von einer sehr fortgeschrittenen Zivilisation bewohnt wurde. Er weiß nur, dass der Reaktor von einer Zivilisation erbaut und in den Orbit geschossen wurde, die den gesamten Ozean von ihrem Planeten dadurch in das Weltall gezogen haben. Riga bezeichnet dies als eigenartig. Paris meint, dass es vielleicht eine Katastrophe auf dem Planeten gab oder ein Experiment. Sie brauchten dafür fast 200 Jahre. Riga fragt, was die Erbauer wohl dazu sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass die Moneaner hier eine weitere Zivilisation aufgebaut haben. Paris meint, dass sie darüber wohl besorgt wären. Der Feldreaktor ist sehr langlebig und Paris glaubt nicht, dass er für die Destabilisierung verantwortlich ist. Außerdem eröffnet er Riga, dass die Ausbeutung des Ozeans diesen zerstört. thumb|Paris träumt von seiner Kindheit Paris liegt in seiner Zelle und träumt. Er sieht sich mit einem Modellsegelschiff spielen. Er hört seinen Vater und sieht sich selbst als kleines Kind mit einem Schiff am Boden sitzen. Sein Vater schimpft mit ihm. Tom wirkt verängstigt. Da weckt ihn Harry Kim auf, Tom ist ganz verschwitzt. Die beiden beginnen eine Unterhaltung. Kim meint zu Paris, dass er grauenvoll aussieht. Zunächst behauptet er, er habe die Wache mit dem vulkanischen Genickgriff ausgeschalten, gesteht dann aber, dass Janeway ihm endlich gestattet habe, ihn zu besuchen. Paris bezeichnet dies als großzügig und Kim erkundigt sich nachs einem befinden. Kim erkundigt sich nach seinem Befinden. Paris behauptet, dass die dreißig Tage Haft ihm nichts ausmachen würden und fragt nach B'Elanna. Laut Kim geht es dieser gut und er fragt, wie Paris sich die Zeit vertrieben habe. Er meint, dass er permanent nachgedacht habe und versucht habe, nicht zu denken. Außerdem hat er begonnen einen Brief an seinen Vater aufzuzeichnen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er ihm erklären, wie er hier gelandet ist, hält dies aber für lächerlich. Kim meint, dass Paris diesen Brief beenden solle, da er ihn vielleicht hören wird. Paris hält dies für unwahrscheinlich und Kim argumentiert, dass er sich dann besser fühlen würde. Paris fragt schroff, ob Kim nun Schiffscounselor werden wolle. Dann lässt er Kim nicht zu Wort kommen, bedankt sich für den Besuch und schickt ihn im Streit weg. Kim tritt aus dem Kraftfeld und erinnert ihn vor dem Gehen daran, dass sein Vater ihm oft vorwarf nichts zu Ende zu bringen. Akt IV: Unterrichtung der Moneaner thumb|Burkus lehnt radikale Maßnahmen ab. Im Besprechungsraum der Voyager wird Burkus davon unterrichtet, dass sie die ganzen Probleme mit den Sauerstoffraffinerien selbst verursachen. Burkus bedankt sich für die Erkenntnisse und bittet um die Schild- und Antriebsschemata des Delta Flyers, damit sie eine Sonde bauen können, die den Eindämmungsgenerator überwachen kann. Janeway genehmigt dies und lässt B'Elanna Torres ihnen die Baupläne übergeben. Torres gibt ihnen außerdem einen Entwurf eines Sauerstoffreplikationssystems, der es unnötig macht, den Ozean auszubeuten. Sie meint, dass dies die Probleme der Moneaner zwar nicht über Nacht löst, aber einen Anfang darstellt. Burkus findet dies sehr hilfsreich. Riga meint, dass ihr Sauerstoffextraktionsniveau immer noch sehr hoch ist. Dager schlägt vor die Sauerstoffraffinerien vier, fünf und sechs abzuschalten, um das Sauerstoffextraktionsniveau zu senken. Daraufhin verspricht Burkus, das in Betracht zu ziehen und wünscht der Voyager eine gute Weiterreise. Janeway wirft ein, dass sie noch weitere Vorschläge haben. Doch Burkus will diese nicht hören und meint, dass Riga diese in seinen Bericht aufnehmen solle. Tom wird ungehalten, da er ahnt, dass sich nichts ändern wird, und gerät mit Burkus in einen Streit. Tom fragt, wer diesen Bericht lesen wird, worauf Burkus meint, dass ihn die Subkomitees für Lebenserhaltungssysteme und Landwirtschaft. Riva meint, dass der Konsul das Ausmaß der Probleme nicht erkennt. Seine Vorschläge würden Monate dauern. Paris steht auf und erklärt, dass sie gravierende Änderungen durchführen müssen, um diesen Ozean zu retten. Burkus fragt, warum er ihnen vorschreiben will, wie sie ihren Ozean behandeln. Paris erklärt, dass dies nicht ihr Ozean sei, was sie zurückweisen. Burkus weist diese Einmischung zurück und erklärt, dass sie ein Sprichwort haben "Meerwasser in den Venen." Riva erklärt Paris auf Burkus Aufforderung hin, dass sie damit Jemanden beschreiben, der eine besondere Beziehung zum Meer hat. Er erklärt, dass sie seit 10 Generationen hier leben, den Ozean kultivieren und in Eintracht mit den hiesigen Tieren leben. Dies könnten sie nicht behaupten, verabschiedet sich und verlässt den Raum. Als die Moneaner weg sind, erregt sich Tom weiterhin, da er die Oberste Direktive in diesem Fall für falsch hält. Janeway schickt Torres weg, um mit Paris allein zu sprechen. Captain Janeway macht ihm deutlich, dass sie in der Sache nichts unternehmen wird, da sie sich strikt an die Oberste Direktive hält. Außerdem soll er seinen Ärger herunterschlucken, wenn er in einem Raum mit ihr ist. Paris meint, dass der Konsul nichts unternehmen wird und Janeway erklärt, dass es deren Privileg ist. Daher werden sie um 14 Uhr wieder ihren Kurs in den Alpha-Quadranten wieder aufnehmen und Paris akzeptiert diesen Befehl. thumb|Tom versteht das Nicht-Handeln des Captain nicht Anschließend begibt er sich auf das Holodeck, wo er in der Captain-Proton-Simulation in einem Labor sitzt und vor sich hingrübelt. Seine Gedankengänge werden von B'Elanna Torres unterbrochen, die das Holodeck betritt und ihn fragt, ob er hier sei um das intergalaktische Böse auszurotten. Paris meint, dass er diese Mission annahm, in der Erwartung einen Kindheitstraum ausleben zu können. Mittlerweile hat er jedoch erkannt, dass es für ihn an Bedeutung gewonnen hat. Er hält dies für dämlich, doch Torres erklärt ihm, dass er eine gute Sache gefunden hat, für die er sich einsetzen will. Daher ist sie auch stolz auf ihn. Paris meint jedoch, dass Captain Proton dieses Mal nicht die Welt retten können wird. Daraufhin erwidert Torres, dass es vielleicht Tom Paris tun kann. thumb|Paris bietet Riga Hilfe an. Tom Paris fängt Riga im Transporterraum ab und schickt den Chief hinaus. Unter vier Augen spricht er mit Riga. Dieser antwortet, dass die Bürokratie nur eine symbolische Änderung macht. Er fragt ihn, was er tun könnte. Riga meint, dass er nur die Sauerstoffraffinerien abschalten könnte. Paris fragt, was passieren würde, wenn jemand die Sauerstoffraffinerien unbrauchbar machen würde. Riga meint, dass sie neu aufgebaut werden müssten und die Behörden wohl auch bereit wären sie zu verbessern. Auf jeden Fall würden sie Aufmerksamkeit erregen, so denkt Paris. Riga erkundigt sich, ob er eine Sabotage vorschlägt, doch Paris erklärt, dass er sich nur Gedanken gemacht hat, da er nicht befugt ist, sich in innere Angelegenheiten einer Spezies einzumischen, es sei denn jemand würde konkret den Wunsch aussprechen. Riga nimmt dieses Angebot an und meint, dass er bereit ist es zu tun, wenn er ihn da runter bringt. Wenig später registriert Tuvok auf der Brücke einen nicht genehmigten Start des Delta Flyers in Shuttlerampe 1 und informiert darüber Captain Janeway. Dieser ist sofort klar, dass Tom das Shuttle gestohlen hat. Er fliegt derweil mit dem Delta Flyer in den Ozean. Akt V: Die Tat Janeway lässt das Shuttle rufen, doch Tuvok kann keine Verbindung herstellen. Auch ein Traktorstrahl kann nicht eingesetzt werden, da er außer Reichweite ist. Die Voyager wird inzwischen vom Konsul gerufen und Harry Kim stellt den Ruf auf die Brücke durch. Dieser erklärt, dass ihr Shuttle die Grenzen verletzt hat und Janeway erklärt, dass Paris ohne ihre Genemigung handelt. Sie glaubt, dass sie auf radikale Weise versuchen, den Ozean zu schützen. Burkus erwartet nun von Janeway, dass sie Paris stoppt. thumb|Verhinderung der Zerstörung Paris und Riva fliegen mit dem Delta Flyer in den Ozean, weichen den moneanischen Schiffen, welche das Feuer eröffnen, aus und tauchen tiefer. Captain Janeway ruft Paris und dieser erklärt, dass er nicht zurückkehren kann. Als Janeway ihn darauf hinweist, dass er einen direkten Befehl missachtet, erklärt Paris, dass ihm dies klar ist. Kim ortet sie unter dem industriellen Komplex. Sie tauchen so tief, dass die Zielerfassungssensoren der Voyager sie nicht mehr erfassen können. Chakotay schlägt eine Wasserbombe vor und Tuvok will einen Photonentorpedo entsprechend modifizieren. Janeway beauftragt die beiden sofort mit den Arbeiten zu beginnen. Bald schon ist der Torpedo bereit, jedoch ist der Flyer tiefer getaucht, als ihre Zielreichweite beträgt. Inzwischen verlangen Paris und Rivas die Raffinferien zu evakuieren und Burkus berichtet darüber empört Janeway. Diese weist Burkus an, die Evakuierung durchzuführen und versichert gleichzeitig, dass sie ihre Raffinerien beschützen werden. Janeway beendet dann die Transmission. Tuvok meint, dass er so tief getaucht ist, um einer Erfassung zu entgehen. Tuvok erklärt, dass Paris auf 2000 Meter aufsteigen muss, um präzise feuern zu können. Sie müssen jedoch wieder aufsteigen, um die Raffinerien anzuvisieren, was der Voyager Zeit gibt, einen Torpedo zu modifizieren, damit dieser auch unter Wasser funktioniert. Kim ist entsetzt, dass Janeway erwägt auf Paris zu feuern, doch Janeway erklärt, dass er seinen Status als schützenswertes Crewmitglied aufgegeben hat, als er startete. Als der Flyer wieder aufsteigt, sendet Janeway eine letzte Warnung. Dieser ignoriert diese und Kim bereitet daraufhin den Torpedo vor. Rivas macht derweil das Geschoss im Flyer scharf. Janeway fordert ihn erneut auf, aufzugeben und droht zu feuern, doch Paris antwortet immer noch nicht. Paris lässt Riva in zehn Sekunden feuern. Der Flyer und die Voyager schießen gleichzeitig je einen Torpedo ab, die sich gegenseitig zerstören. Somit wird verhindert, dass die Raffinerien zerstört werden und der Delta Flyer wird auch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Dies wird von Tuvok auf der Brücke registriert, der auch meldet, dass ihr Geschoss abgelenkt wurde. thumb|Am Ende der Haft Im Raum des Captains steht nun Tom Paris vor Captain Janeway. Sie erklärt ihn schuldig, der Gehorsamsverweigerung, des nicht genehmigten Einsatzes eines Shuttles und rücksichtsloses, offiziersunwürdiges Verhalten. Sie fragt, ob er etwas dazu zu sagen habe und Tom erklärt, dass Riga seine Hilfe brauchte. Janeway wirft ihm vor, dass er die maßgebenden Protokolle verletzt hat und es fast zu einem bewaffneten Konflikt mit den Moneanern gekommen wäre. Außerdem hätte sie, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre, sein Shuttle zerstört. Paris bittet nun um die Erlaubnis offen sprechen zu dürfen. Janeway gewährt dies und Paris erklärt, dass Rigas Volk uneinsichtig war und Janeway entgegnet, dass sie dies nicht wissen. Paris meint, dass Riga sich sicher war. Janeway erklärt, dass sie ihn vor vier Jahren aus dem Gefängnis holte und er sich seither gut geführt hat. Sie meint, dass sie dachte, dass diese Zeiten vorbei wären. Paris meint, dass ihm diese Worte etwas bedeuten und ihn der Dienst unter ihrem Kommando auf diesem Schiff verändert hat. Dieses Mal allerdings hat er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Janeway degradiert ihn zum Fähnrich, verurteilt ihn zu dreißig Tagen Einzelhaft und nimmt ihm seine Sterne ab. Dann verlässt er den Raum. Als die Sicherheitsoffiziere ihn abführen wollen, meint er, dass er den Weg kennt. Tuvok holt Paris nach 30 Tagen aus der Arrestzelle und schlägt vor, dass Paris sich rasiert. In seinem Quartier kommt Paris gerade aus dem Bad als ein Komruf ertönt. B'Elanna lädt ihn zum Abendessen ein und Paris fragt sie, ob sie in Gesellschaft eines Ex-Häftlings gesehen werden will. Torres beordert ihn für 7 Uhr in ihr Quartier und stellt klar, dass dies ein Befehl an den Fähnrich ist. Tom bestätigt den Befehl und legt das Handtuch aufs Bett. Dann beendet den Brief und speichert ihn ab, so dass er an seinen Vater übermittelt wird, wenn die Voyager in Reichweite der Erde ist. Darin meint er, dass er nicht weiß, was zwischen ihnen falsch lief, oder wieso er ihn nicht verstand, aber er hofft, dass dieser Brief seinem Vater hilft ihn zu verstehen. Dann speichert er den Brief in seiner persönlichen Datenbank und codiert ihn auf Übermittlung, wenn sie in Reichweite der Erde sind. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung wieder zum Lieutenant Junior Grade befördert.}} etwa auf das Recht, die Aussage zu verweigern, wenn man sich bei wahrheitsgemäßen Angaben selbst belasten müsste verwiesen. In der US-Verfassung wird dieses Recht durch den 5. Zusatzartikel geschützt.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Thirty Days (episode) es:Thirty Days fr:Thirty Days (épisode) nl:Thirty Days Dreißig Tage